The present invention pertains generally to a harness for wear by the forward rider of a pair of riders disposed in tandem fashion.
The rider of motorcycles and three wheel all terrain vehicles, termed ATV's, in tandem manner puts the rearward rider at some risk in that he or she has no handholds to grip and must rely on holding onto or about the forward rider's waist. This problem is accentuated when the vehicle is used in "off the road" riding over rough terrain.
While other belts and harnesses have been proposed which provide handholds for a tandem passenger, such arrangements, for one reason or another, have not been widely accepted. It is suspicioned that the cost of manufacture and resultant selling price are too high for the typical recreational vehicle rider. A further drawback to known belt and harness arrangements is that most do not provide a handhold position to the tandem passenger to best suit the rider's physical characteristics and position with respect to the forward rider.
Of interest in the known prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,499; 4,324,205 and 4,411,222. The first noted patent discloses a belt worn by a vehicle operator providing a tandem passenger horizontally spaced handgrips. The secondly noted patent discloses a harness also for wear by a vehicle operator and providing a tandem passenger optional pairs of handholds mounted forwardly and rearwardly on an operaator worn harness. The handholds are of semi-rigid material. The last noted patent discloses an operator worn belt having a pair of handholds which are positionable along a segment of the belt.